


you can be the king(s), but watch the queen conquer

by krizzlesandblues



Category: Block B (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlesandblues/pseuds/krizzlesandblues
Summary: [ at the end of his quests seungyoon realizes that a heart is a disposable thing. like a used knife. or gloves. whatever.disposable as they are, he feels the emptiness—a hollow void—anyway. ]
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon & Woo Jiho | Zico, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	you can be the king(s), but watch the queen conquer

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, it’s me again~ another winner au, but we’re getting darker, it seems. before we begin, let me have a longass note on this so you would be warned before starting:
> 
> • please, for the love of yoonie’s (burnt) bbq, take note of the tags very well (and while we’re at it lemme add a few more: **mafia elements, implied decapitation, foul language, implied murder, implied manipulation** ). if you are uncomfortable with one/all of them, exit this story. if you continue anyway, it's on you. (the _dead dove: do not eat tag_ is there for a reason)
> 
> • also for the love of mino's rubber duckies this work is **_fictional_**. the author does not condone all forms of violence in real life.
> 
> definition of some terms used is on the end notes, as well as some explanations.
> 
> again, mind the tags.

“Give it up already, Jiho-hyungnim,” Song Minho smirks at the older man, a manic glint in his eyes. The chaos outside the room seems to emphasize his words, but Woo Jiho does not react to it at all.

He twirls the queen piece between his fingers quietly, his eyes on the chessboard between them.

It is quite impossible to see clearly, however, as all the lights within the room had been either smashed or gunned to pieces earlier. However, the moon glow seems to be enough for them.

Enough to see that Jiho is, seemingly, on the losing side.

Anyone who has known Jiho for a long time will surely think that this is a very good sign, especially if they aim to have this King become their Pawn. Powerful, ruthless, intelligent, and determined—no, not a Pawn then, but a Knight.

Then again, anyone who has been under Jiho’s rule that this situation does not mean their end. Yet.

“Why should I?” Jiho asks quietly, eyes still on the chessboard. Not a pretty sight to look at, but it’s better than staring at this Song bastard and fight the urge to gouge his eyeballs out. “The game is not yet over.”

“Yeah, but one wrong move from you and your Chess is over,” Song Minho retorts smugly.

Jiho bites back a growl. Arrogant bastard. He has a point, though.

Still, “Exactly. _One wrong move._ Have I ever made one wrong move by mistake?” Jiho points out, and meets Song Minho’s eyes gravely.

Song Minho scowls, anger and exasperation leaking on his otherwise handsome face.

“Patience, young King,” Jiho tuts mockingly. “We are defenseless little monarchs manipulating our Pieces, after all.”

“Shut the fuck up and make a goddamn move!”

Jiho chuckles a little, amused. But he doesn’t make a move at all. Instead, he tilts his head, listening to the pandemonium outside.

A minute later, there is deathly silence.

Jiho still doesn’t make a move. Waiting for something, probably. 

And then—

Jiho places the queen piece on a black square. The queen is positioned a few squares before the enemy’s king, but also on a very, very short distance before a pawn can have her.

As well as the enemy’s queen.

“Hyungnim,” Song Minho tries to say as he guffaws. “A-are you f-fucking sure of this!? Are you crazy?!”

“Are you questioning my sanity, now?” Jiho snorts. “Besides, aren’t you supposed to take this opportunity to strike?”

“Well then,” Song Minho grins rakishly, his fingers wiggling as he ponders which piece to move. He then settles for his queen, eliminating Jiho’s queen.

“Oh, _dear_.”

**

There’s something else in Jiho-hyungnim’s voice, Song Minho can tell. An undercurrent of danger, of a weak spot noticed before Minho himself can see it.

As if Minho walked into a trap he had never suspected.

Sure enough, there is cold metal pressed against the back of his head. A familiar, familiar shape.

And there’s a voice—a voice he had never expected to hear.

“Anything left to say?”

Familiar. Beautiful. Perfect.

Yet also cold—and _treacherous_.

Minho is frozen with stunned fury.

“Y-you—! W-what the—” Minho can barely get his thoughts out of his mouth, so many more emotions filling his system and rushing to his head. What the fuck—what in the goddamn fuck is _this_!?!

Jiho-hyungnim roars in laughter as he stares at the both of them, hands clutching his stomach.

“I told you, little King,” Jiho-hyungnim sputters between laughter. “I _never_ make one wrong move by mistake.”

Minho doesn’t know what to feel, exactly—be mad at how things turned out, or be shocked by how too sudden everything unfolded, or be deeply betrayed by a man he had trusted for so, so long, only to be shattered tonight.

~~Or to be heartbr~~ —

“Why?” Minho grits out between his teeth. “Why!?”

Jiho-hyungnim just snickers, darkly mirthful.

“I had warned you already,” the familiar ~~beautiful~~ voice answers quietly, pressing the gun even deeper. “I am the Queen you would never want to have.”

_—said in a breathy whisper, bodies tangled in sheets, limbs, and the scent of strawberries. fox eyes hazy and melting, pink high on his cheeks and plush mouth red and kiss-bitten. minho heard them, he did.—_

“Shut up! Shut up shut up shut the fuck—”

Song Minho hears three things in one succession.

A muted gunshot.

A falling chess piece.

A breaking heart.

**

Jiho smiles at him beatifically, looking like a cat who got the canary. Or a wolf finally satisfied with his prey.

“Quite a pity he was eliminated so quickly,” he laments, carefully stepping away so his shoes wouldn’t be stained with blood. He stands up, stretches a little and asks, “Is everyone gone?”

“Yes,” his Queen answers. His angelic face—soft, gentle features Jiho adores the most—is littered with a few fresh cuts and some bruises. Must’ve been quite a fight outside if even his Queen suffers from some pain.

Jiho steps closer towards him, and pats his shoulder. “Good job, my Queen. Call the rest of the Pieces and we’ll go back.”

His Queen does not answer. He only follows Jiho, walking closely behind him.

Before Jiho can open the door, he feels something cool and sharp against the side of his neck.

“What—”

“I also warned you, my King,” his Queen croons, voice saccharine and poisonous. “I follow no King.”

_—lanky arms around his waist, pink, dry hands pressing against his stomach. a playful pout on his lips, asking his hyung for one last dumpling.—_

Woo Jiho feels several things in one succession.

A slice.

A lightness.

A fall to the ground, then liquid spraying across his cheek.

**

Kang Seungyoon leans against the car, waiting for the app to finish its job. 90% already—it won’t be long, but it is just enough time to shed off any remaining evidence and get rid of his faked profiles on the wiped-out Systems’ records.

He smiles to himself as the earlier events replay in his mind. The actual outcome was definitely way better than he’d imagined, even more so when he realized his plans worked.

He had been planning this for so, so long. Wanted this to happen for way longer.

Seungyoon lights up a cigarette, and takes one, long draught.

_Ah, Kings,_ he exhales, a wispy cloud escaping his lips. Arrogant, idiotic bastards that are so, so easy to manipulate. Say a few words, show off what you can do and more. Tell them how much you admire them, how charmed you are towards them, and let them touch your weak spots. Give yourself to them, promise them sweet nothings, and seduce them to oblivion until they ask you to be their Queen.

Seungyoon can’t help feeling a little bad, though. Jiho-hyung was an exemplary King, no doubt about it, what with his keen intelligence and sly moves. Also, he’d been very caring and thoughtful, like an older brother figure he tries to be.

Same goes for Minho, he supposes, but Minho is not much of a hyung for him. More like some sort of friends-with-benefits, maybe. Funny and clumsy. Creative, poetic, an artist with paint on his hands and blood on his lips.

Oh, well. They might have been (in)famous all over the globe, but they will never be the same as Seungyoon’s King.

Seungyoon’s dead King, killed by those Kings.

His phone beeps in his hand. 100%. He then crushes his cigarette with the heel of his shoe, sheds off his bloodied khaki polo and his black cap, and changes into his clean, black polo embroidered with a long-dead System’s insignia. He then places a thick, large bag (which is now slightly bloody) inside the car trunk, stuffing it carefully.

(Well, the car was Jiho-hyung’s Maserati, but who’s keeping track of it now, anyway?)

Seungyoon starts the car, drives away, and taps [OKAY] below his phone’s timer.

A few blocks behind him, the building explodes and is engulfed with a massive fire. There’s no way the aftermath will remain hidden no matter how much he tries, anyway.

For now, he will lie low for a moment and wait until the uproar quiets. He will wait until there’s a perfect opportunity to strike once more.

Tonight, Seungyoon will visit his King’s grave, offer him those damned Kings’ heads on the altar, like a gift to a god.

Tonight, Seungyoon will celebrate with dead men.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far without questioning your life choices...is ‘congratulations!’ the correct sentiment? anyway—
> 
> definition of terms: 
>   * System - a group of (Chess) Pieces, with Pawns, Towers/Rooks, Knights, Bishops, Queen and King
>   * King - highest position in a System, often chosen for their intellect, strategy, and even manipulation tactics
>   * Queen - second highest position in a System, but the most powerful Piece; often chosen for their impressive killing skillset
> 

> 
> keep in mind, also, that gender doesn’t actually matter in being a Piece (in this AU, at least). a man can be a Queen, a woman can be a King. your Piece designation depends on your skillset, not on your gender.
> 
> comments are appreciated! and oh, yeah, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cieruleaxxe?s=09)


End file.
